


[Podfic of] An Exercise in Patience

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spitroasting, mild bondage, mild suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by cocaptainrodimus.Podfic length - 0:27:03Author's summary:Megatron chains Rodimus up on the bridge and Rodimus services other mechs with his mouth while Megatron watches. If Rodimus can last the entire session without asking Megatron to frag him, Megatron has promised a reward. If he doesn’t make it the entire time, the session ends and Rodimus has to deal with his charge himself. The last mech of the session, much to Rodimus’ surprise, is Ultra Magnus.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] An Exercise in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Exercise in Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837454) by [cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus). 



> Thank you to cocaptainrodimus for allowing me to record your work!

Podfic length - 0:27:03

File size - 24.2MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this work from the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ak9QhZydyYjhMaf6L0QF6pNKKdRi4YrV/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here and for the author, whose work is linked above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
